Home Run
by clarkstonmom
Summary: A oneshot fic of Joe and Steph enjoying the MLB playoffs, and time with each other.


**Home Run**

Joe had already parked himself on the couch, having assembled the requisite snacks of chips, popcorn, and some M & M's for Steph, who considered chocolate an essential food group. Stephanie was bringing up the rear with the sodas. Joe thought Steph looked damn adorable as she approached, in her worn out sweats and his T-shirt, her baseball cap askew on the top of her head. She was ready to root the Mets on to a World Series appearance.

Steph stopped in front of the couch, deposited the drinks on the table, then leaned over and kissed Joe lightly on the lips. It was an impulse brought on by the sheer sexiness of the man. She settled herself next to him on the couch, snuggling into his side. Joe's arm came around Steph, pulling her in close, as the first pitch was thrown. The first few innings held their rapt attention, as both teams put forth a strong showing. Eventually, as was usually the case with Joe when Steph was around, his focus started straying from what he was doing, in this case watching the game, to the soft touch of her hair against his cheek and neck, her breasts pressed against his chest, her scent lingering in the air around them. Joe turned his head to the side and glanced at Steph just as her tongue darted out to wet her lips. Her mouth, always an enticement, now lay idle. Joe had the perverse urge to see that mouth move. He leaned forward, upsetting Steph's resting place. Her lips rounded into a small pout, which is not exactly what he'd had in mind. Joe grabbed the bowl of popcorn from the table and settled back against the couch cushion. Grabbing one of the warm, buttery kernels, Joe ran it enticingly over Steph's lips. Steph issued a small smile, then her tongue darted out once again, this time to capture the delicious morsel being offered. She slowly chewed the small bit of food, purposely moving her lips and teeth in exaggerated movements, sensing this was Joe's motivation behind feeding her. When she was finished, she swallowed delicately and opened her mouth like a baby bird for another bite.

Joe's expression telegraphed desire as he slowly dropped kernel after kernel into Steph's sexy, tortorous mouth, and she repeated her show each time. The crowd inside the TV roared, and Joe's attention was snapped back to the night's major event. As he returned his concentration to the game, Steph performed an oscar-worthy sigh. Joe grinned. Not one to leave his lady disappointed, he grabbed a couple M & M's from the bowl as a consolation. He placed them in her mouth as he'd done with the popcorn, but rather than chewing them, damned if she didn't suck on those things until they were gone, conjuring up memories and images in his mind, making him wish he was the damn candy. Steph's lips tilted in a mockery of innocence, and Joe burst out laughing. He'd been caught in a web of his own making. Joe cupped Steph around the back of the neck and gently guided her head back down to his shoulder, determined to catch some more of what was turning out to be a tense game.

Steph was feeling contented after her little snack from Joe, and she was starting to get tired as well. It had been a long day, and she really felt like lying down. She lifted her cap off her head, tossed it onto the table, then swung her legs up onto the couch and laid her head in the most inviting spot around, Joe's lap. She wriggled around for a few seconds getting comfortable, then got her mind back to the game. A few moments later, Joe placed his hand under her cheek, lifted her head, and placed one of the throw pillows from the couch beneath it. Steph appreciated the gesture, since the pillow was an improvement over Joe's rock hard thighs and it gave her a slightly better view of the TV. Not to mention the fact that the pillow removed the tempation of being so close to what was hidden behind door number one.

Joe relished the soft weight of Steph's head, the heat and comfort he derived from it. Steph's touch, her presence, also fueled a desire that always simmered just beneath his calm cop exterior. He fanned her beautiful curls out across his stomach. Joe alternated stroking his palm down the back of her hair in a light touch, with twirling the curls around his finger. The resulting gentle tug on Steph's scalp sent a corresponding erotic tug further below, in the deep recesses of her body. Soft moans escaped under her breath. Beneath the pillow, Joe was hard as a rock and was grateful for the camouflage the pillow provided.

Steph was feeling so turned on by Joe's simple touches. It was always that way when they were alone. She wasn't sure how they ever managed to get through a whole program or get anything done. There had actually been many times, in fact, when they hadn't made it to the end of a movie or show, abandoning it to satisfy their more carnal desires. And she'd had a rough day, so tonight especially, as much as she wanted to watch the game, she was equally as anxious to lose herself in the mindless pleasure Joe's touch promised. If she was going to stay and finish the game, then she needed to feel Joe's skin on hers, in some capacity. Steph lifted her hips slightly, and drew her shirt up her waist, settling it right beneath her breasts, her silent appeal to have Joe move his caresses from her head to her back.

Joe shifted slightly beneath the pillow, re-arranging himself to bring whatever comfort he could to his aching groin. He'd been listening to her soft sighs as he stroked her hair, and now Steph had just bared her skin to his gaze, and there was no greater temptation than the promise of that small strip of skin. For Joe, that small spanse wouldn't be enough. He wanted more access. He lowered the waistband of Steph's sweats until they rested around her hips. He resisted the urge to pull them any lower, lest he give in to the tempation that had been riding him hard since the moment Steph snuggled into his side. But he had bared enough additional skin that he could stroke her from the top of her back to the little indentation that marked the top of her behind. Occasionally, he would reach beneath her shirt to rub her shoulders, or move around to the front to cup the warm weight of her breast in his hand. Joe loved her soft skin, the curves and dips of her frame, loved running his hands over it. And if Steph's breathy moans were any indication, she enjoyed it very much as well. The sounds she made were wreaking havoc on his control, but Joe was determined to show Steph he could wait. Part of the enjoyment of having Steph in his life were these quiet moments of just being together. He wanted to take pleasure in that some more. Plus, they both really did want to see the game, excited about the possibility the Mets might make it to the world series. So they stayed as they were, Steph's head nestled in Joe's lap as he idly stroked her skin with soft, teasing touches. When the game ended, it was with a disappointing loss to the Cardinals, 3-1. It had been a good challenging game, well played. But the true challenge of the night had been resisting the sweet vixen in his lap. Well, no longer. Joe turned the TV off as coverage shifted to the Cardinal's celebration.

"Aw, that's too bad," Joe mumbled, breaking their silence which up until now had only been punctuated by Steph's delightful moans.

"A shame," Steph answered, her voice husky with desire.

"Would've been nice if they won."

"Really would've."

"Race you upstairs."

"I'm halfway there."

Joe let Steph have a head start, making her words become truth, mostly to watch her cute ass as it vaulted the stairs. He wasn't far behind, though, and when they reached the top Joe snaked an arm around her waist, pulled her against him and backed her against the wall where he finally allowed himself to taste the mouth that had been tantalizing him all evening. They almost didn't make it to the bedroom.


End file.
